Talk:New Fantasy World Project (Terra) Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Tentative, general timeline Xewleer 02:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Before Imperial Calendar *The Goblins Dwarfs and Elves leave Kol'landion and enter the Midworld proper. They are immediately allied to the Dragons and help fight The Faceless. *-------The Faceless are sealed beneath the world by the Dragons *The Goblins, Dwarfs and Elves form the under-kingdom, they are an advanced civilization thanks to the crystals. *Parvatti Creed tries to unite the scattered lands of Mid-World but is unsuccessful *Human Kingdoms of Anaeas - Londinium - Ashlan - Valencia - *The Faceless begin to corrupt the three races through the crystals, the dragons realize this and so many of them become one with the world crystals to protect it. This causes many sections of the world to be propelled up into the 5th swell. *Lesser races men and such are caught in this split of the world. *The split causes the goblins/elves/dwarfs to war with each other for control of the under kingdom, much of their technology was lost through the splitting of the world Humans Begin their Count of Time *0000 of Imperial Calendar, Ashla tribe with the last names of Lilty make their entrance into the 5th Swell and start the recording of modern history, using lost technology they invade the sky islands close to them and begin to call themselves the Ashlan empire *500 Ashlan Empire and Londinium Empire are at odds and fight, the Londinium Empire is decimated, it's territories are mostly taken over by the Ashlan Empire, but some of it's neutral areas band together to form an Alliance, they call themselves the Flavian Empire -(First Flavian Empire) *In what is now the Northern Ring, a group of sky islands form the Altorian Empire *Year 756 - Arabesque invents the Antimatter Generator for the Altorian Empire. *Year 1231 - Fall of the First Flavian Empire to the Altorian Empire *Year 1800 - Rise of the Second Flavian Empirei *They defeat other empires around them and are a powerful force in the swell, over time the reason why everyone has 1 name is forgotten even by the Ashlan rulers. *Year 2653 - Second Flavian Empire begins to invade the Ashlan Empire, is slowed down by the Hedrod Defensive Line *Year 2671 - End of the Malzagirt-Flavian War. The Ashlan Empire is split into the Eastern Ashlan Empire and Western Ashlan Empire. *Year 2993 - Founding of the Saint Church *Year 3000 - the Arcadians arrive from another part of the world, they settle in what is now Arcadia, must of their people (humans) spread to other parts of the world. *The kingdom of Valencia sinks into the ocean *Year 3300 - The Jaedenarians and Arcadians become a powerful empire different ones. *3200 - Fall of the Second Flavian Empire *The Jaedinarians discover lost technology and utilize it, the warring Arcadian armies are decimated but Jaedenar becomes a rather sandy desert, thus most of this war is forgotten. *Year 4000, The Witch of Valencia, Liselotte Rhiannon, enters history, it is said she arose from the Valencian Sea. *Year 4120 - Fall of the Altorian Empire *Year 4500 - The Arcadians have superior technology and invade the Jaedenarian empire. Year 4500 of the Imperial Calendar to the Founding *4500 the Rising Dark begins, the closing of the sea and air routes is reported 50 years later however, and the dark causes civil war and hysteria in the Jaedinarian and Arcadian empires. *The civil wars end in year 4700 of imperial calendar, with many smaller territories led by warlords. *Year 4600: Aerendria incident. *Year 4687 - Lord Cromwell stages a coup de tat in Loegria beginning the Loegrian Civil War. *Year 4688 - Crown Prince Wales Stuart of Loegria is killed, ending the House of Stuart pure bloodline. *Year 4700-5000: The Relative Dark Era. There is no law as the empires have essentially dissolved. *Year 5001: Warlords in various territories begin to conquer lesser tribes, these warlords become known as country founders the founder of many nations between 5001-5100 Founding *Year 4578: the New Ashlan Empire finish constructon of Estel, the new imperial capitol, in the Celestial Sphere. *Year 4578: Arieta Lilty transfers the imperial capitol to Estel, renames the New Ashlan Empire into the Estellion Empire. *Year 4554: Rise of the Andromedian Empire. *Year 4559: *Year 4700: End of the Rising Dark Era. *Year 4900: Sealing of The Witch of Valencia, Liselotte Rhiannon, creation of the Saint Church *Year 5003: Protestant Reformation - Creation of the Protestant Church *Year 5100: Founding of the Columns. *Year 6788: Fall of Andromedia to the Cino-Flavian Empire *Year 7500: Founding of The Pillars. *Year 8400: Imperial Forge Works completes construction. *Year 8600: Cino-Flavian Empire falls to Estellion Empire, remnant colonies form the Flavian Trade Federation, which hides in the Flavian Triangle, an area un-traversable by non-Flavian ships. *Year 9993: Estellion-Midworld War *Year 9999: Counterattack of the Nadir New World *Year 10000: Nadir Year 1 *Year 10001: Flavian Trade Federation is conquered by Estellion Sky Empire. *Year 10002: Events of Through the Looking-Glass. *Year 10004: Levant Di Altair marries Mihli Lilty. *Year 10007: The Descentors announce the creation of the New United Estellion beginning the Estellion Civil War. *Year 10101: Mihli Lilty Passes Away.